


You Know You Love Me

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a daughter!, Gen, M/M, She and Claire are friends, That's it, They want their dads to get together, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Dean and Cas's daughters are little shits, but like... in an adorable way. Elizabeth totally got her puppy dog eyes from Sam, and it's 100% not fair.





	You Know You Love Me

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah, baby girl?” Dean looked up, suddenly wary at the mischievous look on his daughter’s face. “What’s up?”

“Claire is going to the carnival today, and she invited me, and I wanted to know if you’d come too?”

Dean couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. “Liz…”

“Please, Daddy?”

“Sweetheart, I would, but I-

 

“But the carnival is right down the street! Can we please, please go?” Liz gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Alright, fine. But,” he pointed at her accusingly and smirked. “That face is cheating.”

She grinned. “But you said yes.” She bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she plopped down beside him and cuddled into his side. “Promise you won’t regret it. So, what’re we watching?”

“Found some A-Team reruns.”

“Cool.”

\---

“Claire!”

“Liz!”

Dean smiled as the two girls ran to hug each other, eyes drifting past Claire to her father. “Hey, Cas. Didn’t realise you’d be here.” He gave Liz a look and rolled his eyes at her answering cheeky grin.

“I did not realise that you would be here either, Dean.” The older man’s blue eyes sparkled with amusement. “If I didn’t know better, I would say our daughters were trying to set us up.”

Liz scoffed. “You say that like we pulled off an undercover op. We just want you two to spend more time together.”

Claire snorted. “Yep. Totally. Just want you to spend more time together.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine then. Liz, here’s fifty bucks. Go wild. We’ll be here…. Spending time together.”

Claire gave Cas a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear that caused him to laugh and push her gently toward Liz.

“Go with Elizabeth, you dork.”

Claire snickered, but pointed at Dean. “You take care of my dad.”

Dean grinned and gave her a mock-salute. “Yes, sir.” He watched the girls walk some ways away before slipping his hand in Castiel’s and pressing a kiss to the older man’s cheek. “Do you think we should tell them?”

Cas shrugged. “It certainly seems that they would be supportive.”

“Tell you what, Liz’s birthday is coming up in a week or so…”

 

Cas hummed and kissed Dean deeply, murmuring against his mouth, “And if we’re caught before then?”

“Whoops.” Dean chuckled and wound one arm around Cas’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

“HAH!”

The men jumped apart, looking shocked as Claire and Liz collapsed in stitches on the ground.

“I- told- you- they- were- banging!” Claire wheezed amidst fits of giggles.

“Claire!” Cas looked like he couldn’t decide whether to scold her or laugh. This set the girls to laughing again, and Dean couldn’t help but join them.

“Guess the cat’s outta the bag, huh?”

“Psh, no shit, Dad.”

“Hey. Language.”

Liz stuck her tongue out at her dad. “So… does this mean we can do more stuff together now that Claire and I know?”

The adults looked at each other consideringly before Dean smiled and took Cas’s hand in his again. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
